


In the middle of the living room

by jinxxexler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxxexler/pseuds/jinxxexler
Summary: What happens when a set of twins looking vaguely like Harry Potter fall into the middle of the Potter's living room?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	In the middle of the living room

It was Saturday morning in early summer when two teenagers, vaguely resembling Harry Potter, fell into the Potter’s living room. Ginny paused from yelling at James up the stairs and looked behind her with a slight bemused look. Harry, with Al and Lily treading behind ran into the living room to see what the commotion was about.

“Dad?” The boy looking oddly like James had said. “Should we be saying that?” The other girl looking extremely similar to the other boy had said in a hushed tone. They both looked up at Harry with the same grey eyes and identical expressions. Harry and Ginny both shared looks of confusion and a bit of shock. “Er, who are you?” Harry said, Lily jumping up behind him, intrigued. “Great Auror skills Dad.” Albus snarked from behind, Harry sent him a glare. James had ran down the stairs and immediately caught the eyes of the similar-to-James-looking boy. “Who are these people?” James choked up from behind Ginny. “That’s what we're trying to figure out, James-” The boy on the floor, who had a black rats nest for hair with a white streak down the middle, looked up. “What?” he’d asked. The girl beside him, who had identical hair, just longer elbowed him and shot him a silent look that had said ‘shut the fuck up.’ The girl stood up, “Listen, I don’t have a fucking clue how we got here, but I think we should sit down at the table.” She announced, Ginny shooting the girl a look out of habit. 

“So-” The boy had started , the similar looking girl cut him off. “Alright, I think we should start off with names, think that would be a good start, yes?” The boy shot her a look of bemusement. “Er, right, I think that might be best.” Harry said. They were all sitting at the table, the two teens sitting across from the family. Al had looked more excited and intrigued than he had ever looked before. The girl looked beside her at her assumed brother. He shot a look back, as though they were communicated between their eyes. “Right, well. I’m James, this is a twin Lyra.” James perked up at the sound of his own name and locked eyes with the other James. They both shared an odd smirk. Harry was confused, other James had called him Dad. It had made sense to him that he would have called his kid James, obviously, but Lyra? It didn’t make any sense. Harry once thought that he and Ginny would be meant for each other in all different dimensions, but this time it didn’t seem so. Lily spoke up, with a confused tone. “Lyra? That’s a bit like Lily isn't it?” Lyra spoke back. “Yeah, I guess so, but it wouldn’t have made any sense to call me Lily, as I have a sister who goes by that.” 

“Huh, that’s cool.” Lily spoke with an odd dreamy voice that deeply reminded Albus of their aunt Luna. “Does she look like me? I mean, because your James looks a bit like my James.” Other James looked at her, and tilted his head to the right a bit. “Yeah,” he said. “‘Cept our Lily’s got no freckles and she has blonde hair.” Lily nodded her head, looking as though she was in deep thought. Ginny spoke up, “I guess we've established that Harry’s your dad, yes?” Lyra looked up at her and nodded her head. Albus spoke up as though he’d been trying to hold in his thought forever. “Who’s you mom?” Ginny scolded her son, but Albus kept intently staring at the two teens. “Haven't got one” Lyra said, but no trace of sadness in her voice or her face. Harry made a sort of strangled noise. “Er, oh, Al! Sorry, for your loss? Sorry for my loss? Er no, I didn’t-” He stopped talking when he saw other James and Lyra trying to stifle their laughter. Lyra wheezed out “Christ, you're just like our Dad, that was like a wave of Deja vu.” She wheezed again. Other James looked more sincere “Sorry, that sounded a bit- right, no it’s not that we don’t have a mom, wait no, god I’m just like Dad!” He whined. Lyra was getting red in the face, “Please- oh my god, you two talking is the most entertainment I ever get.” other James shot her a dirty look. “Oh, please, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Blaise bickering with father playing as referee is way more entertaining.” At this Harry and Ginny’s eyes shot up to their hairline and looked at each other mouthing ‘uncle Blaise?’ while James, Albus, and Lily looked majorly intent on figuring out more about where the two teens came from. Lyra snickered, “oh, I guess you're right, but when it gets heated Scorp looks like he’s about to blow his top and that’s what makes it ten times better.” Other James wheezed, and Albus looked even more thoroughly confused, Lily shared that look. “Fuck, you’re right.” Lyra scolded him, “You ought to wash out that mouth! Can’t believe you say those things!” Other James pursed his lips, “Mhm, right, because you obviously don’t curse as much or even more than you.” “Obviously” Lyra said, sarcasm seeping out her words. “Aunt Hermione blames Dad, you know, even though we all know it’s not him who taught us that.” 

Harry was now, extremely and thoroughly confused. They had both been sayin ‘Dad’ and ‘Father,’ but he couldn't figure out why. It was probably just normal, he thought, there's no way- he stopped himself. It wasn't even possible. He looked at their grey eyes, and their almost white streak of hair, he thought of Scorp, he looked at their pointy noses and sharp cheekbones that went really well together with their darker shaded skin. He actually thought that neither of them had really looked like him at all, besides the cursed mop on their heads and the color of their skin, and maybe their face structure? Was that weird? He wasn't sure. He turned his attention back over to the conversation at hand. “Oh yeah, do uncle George and Fred still have their joke shop here?” Lyra and other James had looked thoroughly uncomfortable after she saw how the family stiffened at the question. “Yeah, but, it’s just uncle George though, Fred died in the war.” The teens had looked out put at that. “Oh, that’s too bad, he must've-oh-oh.” Other James shot her an outraged look- “Do you have ANY sympathy in that brain of yours?” It really looked like the gears in Lyra’s brain were turning at an impetual speed, too fast for her to even realize what other James had said. She turned to her brother “God- Dad must have- the bathroom, it has to be, that's where it changed.” Other James faced her, his face contorting. “Oh my god, your right. That has to be, and that’s why it never happened.” He looked quite sad at this, actually. Harry was dying to know what that was, but couldn't bring his mouth to say the words. 

Ginny spoke, “So, you mean- Fred’s alive? Where are you from?” Lyra and other James nodded solemnly. Harry looked at them, finally gathering words. “How?” He asked. The teens looked at him, “Our father saved him, stunned out the way of the boulder.” The family stared at each other, then stared at other James and Lyra. “Dad saved him?” James asked. “But, then why didn’t he save him here?” Ginny looked at Harry, with a confused and a bit of hurt look in her eyes. “No” other James shook his head “Not him.” Now the other had gone from hurt and confused to just plain confused. “But, you said that Dad was your Dad, where you’re from.” Albus said. “Yeah” Lyra said “But Dad didn’t save him, father did, I thought you guys got that?” Both the twins looked extremely confused now. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “Wait, then I marry another guy?” his face contorting into a small look of disgust. Both Lyra and other James looked outraged at that look.” “Yeah, Potter, got a problem with your own sexuality of another you?” Harry quickly shook his head. “No, I haven't got a problem with it, I guess I’ve just not thought about it before.” Other James and Lyra relaxed a bit. Lily finally spoke up with the question everyone else had been thinking. 

“With who?”

Lyra and other James both simultaneously looked at her and said at the same time.

“Draco Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> all right, I've had this idea just sitting in the back of my mind for a while, If anyone would like to adopt my idea and make it longer and way better just message me on Instagram @/jinxxexler, its just a 2nd account i have


End file.
